Flop Nation: Double Cross
Double Cross is the first season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on October 1, 2017. It is an format adaptation of MTV's The Challenge: Dirty 30, where players square off in teams, pairs, or as individuals to gain safety, and maintain their social status to avoid being voted into the Presidio for potential elimination, or straight-up sent in by the power of the titular Double Cross. Production The Flop Nation mixed reality series was announced on September 6, 2017, whilst Double Cross was then revealed as the name of the first season on September 15, 2017, confirmed as an adaptation of The Challenge: Dirty 30. Applications opened on September 18, 2017, closing one week later on September 25, 2017. As the series' debut season, anyone was eligible to apply with no restrictions. The full cast of twenty was announced on September 29, 2017, two days before the season premiered on October 1, 2017. The season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format Each round, the contestants are faced with a group challenge for safety, competing as either an individuals, in pairs, or in two or more teams. For pair and team challenges, names are drawn out of the bag to designate captains. In team challenges, the captains will take turns to select players to be on their team, whilst in pair challenges, the captains immediately select someone to be their partner when their name is drawn. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose two of the losing players to compete in "The Presidio" (the elimination game) in a publicly-revealed vote. All losing players, including the two already voted in, must then participate in an elimination draw, where two players will be drawn the XX, known as a Double Cross, which gives them safety, and allows them to pick one player of their choice to be sent into the Presidio, from the remaining losers not yet sent in. There are two Double Crosses each round, allowing two players to send in one person each. The four players in the Presidio then square off in two randomly-determined one-on-one elimination duels, with the two winners staying in the game, and the two losers out for good. This continues until only a small number of players remain, who then go head-to-head in a final challenge to determine the winner of the season. Current Status Cast Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge, making him/her safe from the elimination round. : The contestant did not win the competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the XX card. : The contestant pulled the XX card and voted someone into the Presidio. : The contestant was protected from being eliminated by the challenge winner. : The contestant won in the Presidio. : The contestant lost in the Presidio and was eliminated. * Vertical rectangles represent the team or pair each player was in for that episode. Individual challenge episodes (or players not selected for a pair or team) are represented by all black rectangles. Voting History * Normal cast by challenge winners for the Presidio are black in color, whilst sole decisions made by use of a Double Cross are highlighted in blue. Double-Crosses do not count in the official vote tally. Types of challenges *'Underline' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 1 & 3 |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2 |} Individual challenges *Episodes: Category:Flop Nation Seasons